A witch among werewolves
by the-dork-across-the-road
Summary: Amy is Jordan Parrish's little sister. This is her story. T for violence and swearing, OC/? - poll in bio, possible slash
1. Chapter 1: Wolf Moon

_**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf**_

It was the first day of school and Amy was already exhausted, which totally had everything to do with Jackson prattling on about lacrosse and nothing to do with the fact that she had been out late helping some Fae in return for good luck in the upcoming year.

"- so then I fainted to the left and – Amy, are you even listening to me?" Jackson's voice snapped Amy out of her thoughts.

"Err, no, sorry Jackson. I'm still worried about Jordan." Amy's brother, Jordan, worked as an EOD technician in the army. He had just finished up his leave in New York, where she had been staying for the summer.

"Amy, he'll be fine, he's been there for a year already and hasn't gotten himself killed yet. I'm sure he can survive another year. Now come on, we need to meet Lydia inside." Jackson said, turning off the ignition and getting out of his car.

**Line break**

It was after first period and Amy was walking with Lydia down the hall, when Lydia decided to talk to the new girl.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?"

The girl looked a bit shocked at the fact that Lydia was talking to her. "My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."

"And you are my new best friend. Apart from Ames of course. Hey, Jackson."

As Jack and Lyds kissed, I rolled my eyes at the new girl in exasperation, "Sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh, it's Allison, Allison Argent." The newly named Allison replied.

"So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia started.

"A party?" inquired Allison.

"Yeah, Friday night. You should come." Amy joined in.

"Uh, I can't. it's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking."

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage."

Amy lost focus after that, thinking instead about how she was going to have to come up with an excuse to leave early, as she had to do a ritual at midnight on the night of the full moon, which coincidentally happened to be on Friday as well.

"Perfect. You're coming. Oh Amy, are you coming to practice as well?" Amy, once again was brought back into the real world by Lydia.

"Sorry, I can't. Harris is making me do an extra credit project because he thinks I'm falling behind, so I'm going to the library."

Lydia nodded and proceeded to drag Allison off to watch lacrosse.

**Line break**

The party was extremely crowded with high schoolers, Amy was in the middle of the room with people squashing her from every side. As she made her way out of the room, she saw Allison come in with Scott of all people. Amy guessed that Allison was just into nerds or something.

"Hey, Lydia? I think I'm gonna head home, I'm getting a bit claustrophobic with so many people. I'll see you on Monday."

Lyds managed to detangle herself from Jackson long enough to say "Alright, call me if you need anything."

Amy nodded and then made her way back through the crowd of people to the front door and out into the night. As she went to get into her car, she noticed someone who was definitely not a high school student standing in the shadows near the door. As she looked more closely, Amy saw that the guy was staring right at her. Steeling herself, Amy called out, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Then got into her car and drove away, but not before noticing the guy smirk at her quip.


	2. Chapter 1-5: The Ritual And The Hunters

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf

Amy returned home briefly to get changed into her ritual outfit. She then stopped by the animal clinic to pick up her supplies from Deaton.

"Are you sure that you have all your crystals?"

"Yes, I have the hematite, angelite, rose quartz, dalmatian stone and lepidolite."

"Well, stay safe, there was a murder just a few days ago."

"I will be, I'll be back tomorrow. See you then."

Amy left the clinic and headed to the preserve and her ritual space. she had almost reached her usual parking spot when something rushed past her car and into the woods. Thinking that she had possibly just hallucinated it, Amy got out of her car and into the woods.

**Line break**

Amy placed each crystal at each point where the pentagram touched the edge of the circle surrounding it. as soon as the hand struck midnight, she called upon the spirits and the Fae to bless and charge the crystals. Just after she did so, each crystal glowed golden for a few second, and when the glow subsided, they looked energised.

Smiling, Amy gathered up the crystals and turned to go back to her car. Just before she reached the edge of the woods, she heard voices and saw light from torches not to far away from her. Amy hid behind a tree and peeked out from one side. They were hunters, crossbows and all. For a second she was worried they were hunting her, but then heard someone say,

"Fan out, we need to find that werewolf. But make sure to bring them back alive. _Alive_."

Amy breathed out a sigh of relief as the hunters moved away from her hiding spot. She then crept back to her car and hightailed it out of there."


	3. Chapter 2: Second Chance At First Line

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf

"So, you're telling me that he just left you, _stranded_ at the party, with no explanation? And you just _forgave_ him?!" an incredulous Amy was on the phone with Allison. "Sweetie, how do you know he won't just do it again? Or something worse. It starts with him leaving you at parties, then missing dates, not texting you back, not answering calls, and then you find out that he's cheating on you and has been for months! Guys take advantage of their girlfriends thinking the best of them and- "Amy was cut off by Allison.

"Ams, he's not like that."

"How do you know; you barely know him. I've known him since pre-school."

"I just do, okay? Anyway, one of his friends took me back home after the party- "

"Allison, just let me get this straight. You got into a car with a strange man just because he said he was one of Scott's friends? He might have been a serial killer or a rapist or something! You can't just randomly trust people because they say that their someone's friend. Haven't you _ever_ heard of 'Stranger Danger'? What did he look like?"

"I don't know, he was tall and he had dark hair, I'm not sure okay? I wasn't exactly paying attention to what he looked like. Stop worrying about me and focus of getting better. I don't think stress is good for your immune system. We can talk more when you get back to school okay? Bye!"

"Allison, don't you _dare-_ "Allison hung up.

Amy was currently at home sick, having caught some sort of bug from being out in the forest in the cold with not much on. Thankfully it was just a cold and nothing serious, she didn't feel like have to use any of her crystals just yet right after they had been charged.

**Line break **

"Jackson's got a separated shoulder!" Amy was woken up from her nap by Lydia bursting into her room.

"Geez Lyds, knock before entering, remember? Anyway, what do you mean Jackson has a separated shoulder?"

"I _mean_ they had lacrosse practise and McCall decided to _ram_ into Jackson, meaning he now has a separated shoulder." With that, Lydia (gracefully) flopped down onto Amy's bed. "This means that he can't play on Saturday, and that means we're going to lose, and_ that_ means that I'm going to be dating the captain of the _loosing_ lacrosse team and not the _winning_ one."

"Well, _I_ heard through the grapevine that McCall isn't going to play either. I'm not sure why, but that's what I heard. We need him to play _somehow_, because without him, our team will definitely lose."

"I'll figure that out. Are you coming in tomorrow? I – _we've_ missed you. English is boring without you making fun of Mr Carr."

"I'm glad you find that amusing. And yes, I'll be in tomorrow."

Amy and Lydia worked on some of their homework (Lydia had brought Amy's to her) until Lydia's mum arrived to pick her up.

**Line break**

It was in their Maths lesson when Lydia made her move. She and Scott were up at the board working out a problem whilst everyone else was working in their books. Amy looked up as Lydia came and sat down next to her.

"What did you say?" Amy inquired after seeing her friend's smug look.

"Oh, you know, just that I'll introduce Allison to a whole lot of other guys that are _way_ more good looking. Just enough to make him jealous though. Wouldn't want to push him _too_ hard."

"Yikes, Lydia. That's harsh. But I guess it _will_ make him play so…..."

**Line break**

In-between classes, Lydia and Amy introduced some of the other lacrosse players to Allison. As Lydia was talking to Jamie Parker, Amy saw Scott watching them with something that looked a bit like jealousy in his eyes. She nudged Lydia and inclined her head towards him. Lydia just gave Amy another smug look before turning back to the conversation.


	4. Chapter 2-5: The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf

Amy was at the hospital with Lydia waiting for Jackson to get a cortisone shot to bring down the inflammation in his shoulder. As Amy was turning on her music, she saw Stiles come around the corner of where they were sitting, see her and Lydia and look mildly distressed as he did so.

"Hey, Lydia." As soon as Amy heard the awkward boy start to speak, she turned on her music and watched as he embarrassed himself.

As Stiles walked away, Amy turned to Lydia, "What was that all about?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

**Line break**

"Did he do it?" Amy looked up as Lydia walked towards Jackson.

"He said not to make a habit out of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me."

"You feeling okay Jackson?" Amy inquired. She could see him rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore, but thanks Amy."

Then Lydia decided to cut into their little heartfelt moment, as usual, "You should get one right before the game, too." Jackson looked ready to hit something. "The pros do it all the time. You want to be a little high school amateur? Or, do you want to go pro?"

As her two friends had a mini make out session, Amy thought back on Lydia's words. She knew that Lydia was not beyond practically blackmailing people to get what she wanted, but Jackson had been injured quite badly, and probably wouldn't be able to play lacrosse anywhere near his usual standard, even with a shot. As much as Amy loved her best friend, she couldn't help but wonder what length Lydia would go to to get her way.

**Line break**

Amy was sitting in the stands and talking with Allison and her father, when she saw Lydia go up to Scott and tell him something that made him look even more anxious than before.

"What did you say to him?"

"Just that nobody likes a loser."

Amy nodded and turned back to her conversation with Allison's dad about different types of guns and how they had changed throughout the years. Amy was from a military family so she knew quite a bit about war tactics and weapons, and she was excited that her friend's father was just as enthusiastic.

**Line break**

Jackson had just scored the first goal (after slamming McCall to the ground, 'but who cares?' thought Amy), and Allison, Lydia and Amy held up 'WE LUV U JACKSON' signs.

Ally's dad lent over to the girls and asked "Which one is Scott?"

Lydia replied that he was the one who hadn't caught the ball yet.

After a while, near the end of the game, McCall managed to get the ball and proceeded to score the winning goal. Then he ran off, for some reason, and Allison followed him because she was the devoted girlfriend and stuff. And of course, being a good friend, Amy ran after Allison to make sure she would be ok.

Somehow Amy got to the changing rooms before Allison. As she walked in, she saw a broken mirror, probably due to being punched or something. 'Seven years bad luck, poor guy' she thought to herself. Just as Amy was about to turn to leave the room, seeing as no one was in there, she heard a noise coming from above her. Warily, she looked up to see glowing yellow eyes and fangs on a shocked Scott's face.

"What the fuck, McCall?" Amy shout-whispered. "Do you know how dangerous this is? You know, never mind that, just meet me at the clinic on Saturday at 8."

With that, Amy turned on her heel and left the changing room, just missing Allison going in. As she emerged from the school building, Amy noticed the same guy from the party lurking near the lacrosse pitch watching Jackson.

"Jackson! Come on, we need to get home." Amy called over to her friend, getting the attention of the stalker dude. As Jackson made his way over, Amy noticed a confused look on his face.

"What's the matter Jack? You look worried."

"Nothing Amy, lets just go, I'll drive."

**A/N- not sure how many people will read this but I just want to say thanks to anyone reading my story, thanks to my first reviewer **Bilesbillinksi **(guest), and to **IridescentDawn443 **for reading over my stuff for me. (F****or anyone following the story and stuff, updates with probably be slower because school goes back in a few days and i'm gonna have a whole lot of work this year so i won't have as much time to write)**

**thanks again and i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
